Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: DECISIONES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Algo que me ha dado vueltas desde que maté a Gokudera en un fic xD Estilo psicológico...
1. Chapter 1

Y viste el cañón apuntando a ti, y aferraste más tu espada entre sus manos agazapando un poco tu cuerpo. Y cuando el disparo salió en tu dirección no llegaste a percibirlo del todo, porque la figura del Guardián de la Tormenta se cruzó por delante mientras sus dinamitas salían despedidas en dirección del enemigo.

Y lo comprendiste. Sabías que ese ataque explosivo no detendría una bala.

Tsuna gritó a metros haciendo que vieras lo que sucedía a vuestro alrededor. Hibari acababa con los otros, mientras Tsuna corría hacia ti.

Volviste tu atención a aquella espalda envuelta en el traje digno de la mano derecha del capo de la mafia más importante de los últimos tiempos.

Gokudera había tomado la decisión antes que tú. Ni siquiera habías podido adivinar lo que iba a hacer.

_¿No que sólo se debía al Décimo Vongola? Entonces, ¿Por qué?_

Reaccionaste cuando su cuerpo se inclinó un poco a la derecha. Soltaste tu katana y te apegaste a su espalda pasando tus brazos bajos los de él.

Y fue cuando notaste que su camisa y chaqueta estaban húmedas. Tsuna llegaba hasta ustedes llamando a Ryohei mientras le hablaba a ambos esperando que alguno dijera algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**DC**

**02/02/2013 09:36:56 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

El traslado a la base Vongola fue tan rápida que no llegaste a darte cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Tienes el vago recuerdo de que medio peleaste con Ryohei cuando trató de quitar a Gokudera de tus brazos para trasladarlo a una camilla. Estaba tan pálido.

Refriegas tu cabello con ambas manos para ordenar tus pensamientos. Ahora estás allí, en la parte de la base en donde tienen un pequeño hospital para atender a los heridos. Con el tiempo se ha vuelto la parte más concurrida de la base, y tu menos favorita.

Miras los vendajes que te envuelven ambos brazos y parte del pecho. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta en medio de la pelea que estabas tan herido. Miras a tu alrededor y caes en cuenta de que ninguno de los que están allí atendiéndose es Gokudera o alguno de los guardianes.

….

Te has estado preguntando en todo momento ¿Por qué?

No es que sea la primera vez que lo ves arriesgar la vida en alguna misión, pero siempre había sido para defender a Tsuna o a algún civil que quedara en medio de un conflicto. Pero ahí estaba, el bombardero, cruzándosete por delante para recibir una bala por ti. Nada menos que por ti.

No puedes evitar desesperarte. Todo lastimado como estás te pones de pie con la intención de buscar respuestas tú mismo, como debiste hacerlo desde el principio. Coges la camisa nueva que te han dejado para después y te la pones para tapar en algo los vendajes. Deberías ir por ropa limpia, tus pantalones delatan muy bien en donde has estado. Miras su katana afirmada en una esquina y sin mucho pensarlo la coges entre tus manos para salir. La puerta se abre automáticamente dejándote en un pasillo blanco que conoces demasiado bien. Has estado muchas veces allí. Por demasiadas razones. Todas por heridas en ti o en tus compañeros.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina te encuentras con Reborn y Tsuna afirmados en una pared hablando bajo. Te notan sólo cuando llegas a estar demasiado cerca de ellos.

**-¿Cómo está Gokudera?—**Preguntas sin dejar tiempo a que Tsuna te recuerde tu estado y te mande de vuelta a una camilla. Reborn te da una de esas miradas inquisitivas, se la devuelves levantando una ceja. Tu tutor sonríe en respuesta.

**-Lo están operando. La bala perforó uno de sus pulmones…-**Dice el Décimo mirando hacia un lado, como dudando que decir. Notas que está tan confundido como tú mismo, después de todo Tsuna podría ser considerado el mejor amigo de Gokudera. _¿Tú que eres?_

De todas formas las palabras de Tsuna te dejan helado. Tu mandíbula se aprieta y tu mano se empuña fuertemente en tu espada.

**-Estará bien. Él es fuerte. — **Dice el Arcobaleno. —**Si hizo lo que hizo fue porque creyó salir mejor parado que tú**. —Agrega dándole una mirada aguda.

**-Es un idiota. —**Dices sin pensar demasiado. Te ganas una mirada de Tsuna. Es probable que él piense lo mismo. —**Yo puedo defenderme solo. —**Dices apoyando tu cuerpo a la pared, de alguna manera empiezas a sentir que tus piernas ya no tienen mucha fuerza para sostenerte, así que te dejas resbalar y te sientas en el suelo.

**-Debes ir a descansar. —**Dice Tsuna acercándote a ti para ayudarte a levantar, pero le haces un gesto apartándolo.

**-Sólo después de que ese idiota salga de cirugía y sepa que va a estar bien. —**Tsuna sonríe y se sienta a tu lado en el suelo.

Se quedan esperando allí como dos horas. Reborn desaparece de vez en cuando. A veces alguien viene con algo de café para ellos. A veces sólo hay silencio.

**-Es curioso que seas tú precisamente quien llame idiota a Gokudera-kun**. —Dice Tsuna en algún momento.

**DarkCryonic**

**04/02/2013 11:14:47 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Estás en tu cama después de haber esperado por Gokudera. Los médicos han dicho que estará bien. Que necesitará tiempo tranquilo para reponerse y que deben obligarlo a tomarse todo con tranquilidad.

Sonríes al escuchar eso. La tranquilidad nunca ha sido una virtud del bombardero.

Deberías dormir. Pero no puedes. El combate no deja de darte vueltas en el cerebro. Por mucho que quieras, no puedes apagarlo. Quizás sea por eso que Gokudera siempre dice que eres un idiota. Y es muy probable que lo seas, porque si fueras más inteligente aquello no habría sucedido. O por lo menos, habrías evitado que el herido fuera alguien más que tu mismo.

_**¿Qué somos?**_

Vuelve una y otra vez. _**¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Qué?**_ Ni siquiera recuerdas la última vez que hablaron antes de la batalla. No pasan mucho tiempo viéndose las caras desde que están en lo de la mafia de forma más real. Desde que aquello se ha vuelto la realidad absoluta. Gokudera siempre parece demasiado ocupado preocupándose por todo, haciendo que todo gire alrededor de Tsuna con una perfección que ahora que lo piensas detenidamente te sorprende. Reconoces que la Mano Derecha se esfuerza en ser el más cuidadoso y responsable de todos.

No es como cuando estaban en la secundaria y pasaban tiempo intercambiando insultos o comentarios molestos mientras reían y fingían que se odiaban. Porque no se odiaban. Sólo eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderse. Además podrías hasta jurar que el odio era solo desde Hayato hacia ti.

Sonríes. Y no puedes evitar recordar su figura en la azotea viendo el horizonte mientras termina un cigarrillo. No recuerdas bien por que tienes ese recuerdo. Ni por que están allí cuando la tarde cae a lo lejos. No recuerdas y quizás lo prefieres así. Porque esa imagen te da una buena sensación aunque no sepas muy bien la razón de ello.

**DarkCryonic**

**23/02/2013 02:28:46 AM**


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado 7 días y estás sentado junto a la cama de Gokudera. Éste te mira con cara de pocos amigos. Parece muy molesto, cuando deberías ser tú quien lo esté. Fue él quien se atravesó por donde no lo llamaban.

**-¿Quieres algo más?—**Preguntas ganándose otra de sus miradas molestas.

**-No.**

**-¿Seguro?**

Entrecierra los ojos.

**-Quiero que no vengas más. Tienes cosas que hacer más importantes que estar aquí. Recuerda que soy yo quien hace los horarios de todos.**

Sonríes abiertamente. Lo gruñón no se le pasará nunca, ni con un agujero de bala en el cuerpo.

**-No estoy desatendiendo mis obligaciones, jefe. Así que no te preocupes. Más bien vengo para ver si quieres que contrabandee algo de comida real. Por lo que veo te están matando a base de gelatina.**

Te mira más calmado. Y hasta podrías jurar que medio sonríe, pero con los ojos. Es como cuando niño veía llegar a Tsuna desde lejos, es el mismo brillo.

Y cuando tiene la intención de decir algo, es cuando Shamal entra en el cuarto y lo distrae. Ves como sus brazos se mueven, quizás no tan energéticamente como siempre, cuando su mentor le sale con bromas sobre las enfermeras y lo sexy que pueden ser.

Y vuelves a preguntarte sin querer _**¿qué son?**_

Y tienes la intención de poner tu mano en uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención y preguntarle. Pero te retienes. Algo en tu cuerpo te paraliza.

**DarkCryonic**

**23/02/2013 02:42:24 AM**


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado un mes y Gokudera se pasea por la mansión Vongola como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces te le quedas viendo cuando están en las reuniones. Te sorprendes siguiéndolo con los ojos mientras habla y da instrucciones. Sabes que nadie creería que hay algo diferente en tu manera de actuar, pero sientes que le pones demasiada atención. Es como si recién ahora estuvieras descubriendo al peliblanco. Y eso te tiene molesto.

Has mejorado cerrando lo ojos. Pero escuchar su voz no ayuda. Más de una vez te ha llamado la atención diciendo que despabiles y que bajes de tu nube. Sólo sonríes y rascas tu nuca como cuando eras niño y no sabías muy bien que decir.

No es que de la nada le vayas a preguntar que tipo de relación tienen. Es como raro preguntar después de tantos años si son amigos o no. Ya hasta puedes imaginar la cara que te pondría o la de _idiotas_ que soltaría los primeros 5 minutos.

Quizás no tiene importancia. Después de todo el ponerle nombre no parece ser importante o eso quieres pensar cuando lo ves sonreía a la Guardiana de la Niebla o mirar con orgullo a Tsuna tras su escritorio.

…

No es hasta que ha pasado un mes más que decides sacarte la duda. Gokudera está más recuperado y pronto irá con ustedes a las misiones y eso aunque no quieras mencionártelo ni a ti mismo, te tiene preocupado.

Lo encuentras en la gran cocina de la mansión rebuscando en una de las heladeras. Te mira sin prestarte mucha atención, hasta que nota que no te mueves del lugar.

**-¿Qué quieres?—**Pregunta mientras se prepara un sándwich.

**-¿Qué somos?—**Le sueltas de bocajarro. Sabes que no entiende a qué te refieres porque te mira como bicho raro. Ok, te ha mirado antes así, pero ahora se nota que hay más esfuerzo en ello.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-¿Somos amigos?—**Preguntas de nuevo. Él mira el pan entre sus manos y lo deja en paz para mirarte de lleno mientras cruza sus manos sobre su pecho mientras piensa.

**-Aun te molesta lo del incidente. —**Afirma más que pregunta.

**-Yo no entiendo…**

**-Si que eres cabezota.** —Dice antes de suspirar y volver a ponerle atención a su sándwich. Te le quedas viendo sin saber que decir. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Debería tomarlo como un "somos amigos**"?—Somos amigos. —**Afirma antes de poner su obra culinaria sobre un plato y voltear a la heladera por una soda como si nada, como si aquella no fuera una conversación incomoda para ustedes dos, haciendo todo más fácil para ti como siempre, como cuando te daba clases de matemáticas.

Y sonríes. Porque eso se pone contento de forma automática. Y todo tiene sentido ahora. Más cuando notas que Gokudera sonríe levemente cuando pasa a tu lado rumbo a quien sabe qué lugar dejándote allí.

"_Eres importante para él."_ Es lo que dice tu cerebro. Y no puedes evitar relajar tu cuerpo. Aquello se ha sentido bien.

**DarkCryonic**

**23/02/2013 03:39:26 AM**


End file.
